


Queen of Love and Beauty

by sansashand



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 13:02:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19746283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansashand/pseuds/sansashand
Summary: Things aren’t easy for Sansa Stark as queen in the north. While juggling her tasks as queen, she meets the Lady of Greywater watch, Meera Reed.





	Queen of Love and Beauty

“We need more supplies to rebuild the castle walls. Lord Royce, please tell the maester to send another letter to my cousin at the Eyrie, urge him to send wood, the Vale forests are dense I know he has some to spare.” Sansa sat back in her throne, awaiting the next order of business. When the northern Lords had chosen her for their queen, she couldn’t say she was surprised. Jon had told her that she was the perfect choice, but she still felt as though she wasn’t much of a choice at all. Yes she had saved the North from the Boltons in the legendary Battle of the Bastards, and yes she had ruled whilst her brother was galavanting with the mad king’s daughter, but somehow she felt that it hadn’t been fully earned. She had secured independence for her brother and for her cousin and for herself, but was it enough? She’d only been queen for a week, and it had already taken a toll on her. she longed to wrap her arms around Jon’s neck, but she couldn’t. He was... somewhere. Oddly enough, she missed Ghost too. Her own direwolf had died because of the stupid puffy-lipped monster Joffrey, and during Jon’s time in Winterfell, Sansa had grown fond of the red-eyed beast.

“Your Grace, we— we have a bit of a problem with the small folk.” Sansa sat back up, focusing on every word being said.

“What kind of problem, Lady Alys?” Alys Karstark was thought dead during the battle of Winterfell, but was found weeks later wandering the Wolfswood with no real destination, not remembering the battle or how she got there. She was the new Lady of Karhold, and Sansa personally apologized for trying to take the ancestral home away for the egregious acts committed by Alys’s father and brothers.

“There’s... not enough food.” Sansa couldn’t feign to be shocked. The dragon queen’s army had taken most of their supplies. Sansa hadn’t exactly welcomed the queen with open arms considering her past and her family’s past, yet still fed clothed armed and housed her army for the duration of their stay.

Sansa thought quickly to come up with a solution. “Take grain from the winter stock in Winter Town for now, I will write to Lord Bronn in the reach. They are still growing their grain there, at least for now, and he used to be a sellsword, I don’t imagine it will take much to buy his loyalty and his stocks of grain. I will also write to my brother, the crown has food that has been gathered since last summer I imagine, it shouldn’t take more than three months to see to this issue. Lord Royce, see to it that your knights can escort this food, at least from the Neck once we get responses.” Sansa looked her the Lords and Ladies that filled the great hall. No one yet had stepped forward, and she thought for a moment. She remembered many a feast in this hall, with music and dancing and her sister flinging food across the table at her. She smiled thinking about Arya. She received a raven every so often telling her where Arya was. Last she had heard, Arya was sailing past the Iron Islands and continuing West. “If no one has any further business, I’d retire to my solar.”

Sansa heard a voice in the back of the hall. A rather ordinary voice, yet still every voice in this court had significance to her. “My Queen, I have come to pledge fealty for house Reed.” A girl—looking to be around Jon’s age stepped out from the crowd. She wore a bronze scaled sleeveless jerkin over a loose fitting shirt. Her trousers were laced up past her hips, complementing her small frame, though Sansa didn’t think that was the purpose judging from the looks of her. She was pretty—almost resembling Sansa’s own father, though she’d probably forgotten his face. She had the pale yet bright green eyes of the crannogmen. This girl she had met once, when Bran had been returned to Winterfell. Sansa beamed at that memory, but she couldn’t quite pin what about the girl felt like... home.

“Lady Meera Reed? Pleasure to see a familiar face.” Meera bent to her knee in front of Sansa and said her vows. Sansa beckoned for her to stand, and Sansa followed suit. Sansa patted down the wrinkles in her woolen winter dress. “Lady Reed, I ask that you join me in my solar if you’ve not any other plans?”

“It would be a pleasure, my queen.” The two women walk side by side to Sansa’s solar. It still felt peculiar to have her mother and father’s old chambers, but she was queen now.

“I like to know the people I rule,” Sansa said, pouring summerwine for both of them. “I’d like the know you especially. You helped my brother. If he wasn’t emotionless as of late, I’d have half the sense to say that he loved you.” At this Meera giggled.

“I thought that too, then the...” Meera trailed off. She stared at her cup of wine.

“You don’t have to talk about it. I would just like to know more about what you and him went through.” Meera looked up and smiled at Sansa.

Maester Walkon burst through the door, aghast. “Your grace, a—a letter. From Lord Bronn.” Sansa could almost imagine what her face looked like. She scrunched up her nose.

“We sent the raven minutes ago how...” Walkon handed her the slip of paper. She read it thoroughly, and carefully. “It’s... a marriage proposition.” Sansa moved the paper around with her thumb, and bit her bottom lip.

“Your Grace, surely you aren’t considering this?” Meera Reed put her hand on Sansa’s arm. Sansa turned to the woman, still biting her lip.

“He can use this against me. He won’t give us food unless I marry him, this is exactly the issue I had with making him Lord of such a large hold. Food wouldn’t, no, shouldn’t be an issue but the dragon queen’s damned armies had to drain our grain supply.” Sansa grew more and more panicked. She pointed her finger to Maester Walkon. “You. You should have never showed me this. What am I to do now? He’s going to try and usurp me, I know it. He’s a sellsword why is he even Lord of the entire bloody reach? Because he saved that wretched creature Tyrion from being killed? I’d have killed him myself if I’d been given the chance, the man wanted my maidenhead. I can never trust him, Bronn I mean. Bran made him bloody master of coin as well, does he wish to curse the realm so? Of course it doesn’t matter because we aren’t part of the realm anymore...” Sansa was cut off by another face in the door.

“Your Grace, are you alright?” Her friend and her trusted advisor, Lord Royce marched gallantly into the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this was going to be a one shot but i started writing and i couldn’t stop sooooo there’s going to be more chapters stay tuned


End file.
